dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saibaking
is a powerful Saibaman Fusion who appears as an antagonist and eventual ally in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Saibaiking resembles a large Saibaman with yellowish horns, and the darker green tone of the other Saibaimen covering most of his body, aside from the natural armor on his crotch is also red. Unlike his fellow Saibamen, Saibaking has human-like hands with five fingers and his feet are black with three white claws. He sports a red version of Piccolo's cape. Personality Unlike the other Saibamen, Saibaking is capable of speaking the common language. He has an odd habit of using plant related terms or phrases in his speech. However he occasionally makes the same sounds as his brethren. He sees the other Saibamen as his friends and initially appears as an enemy wishing revenge against Tekka and his friends for helping Yamcha in his own plan of revenge against the Saibaman. Biography Saibaking is a top grade Saibaimen born from multiple Saibaimen fusing together. Little is known about his history, but presumably like most of the fighters in the Timespace Tournament he comes from one of the many timelines and eras connected to the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. Inside the Timespace Rift, Saibaking became the leader of the other Saibamen. In the Sub-Event: "Woe is Puar", his status as king of the Saibamen eventually led him to facing Yamcha, who had been hunting Saibamen with Tekka's Team in revenge for his past loss. In spite of leading a large group of Saibamen, Saibaking is defeated by Tekka and his friends. He survives but runs away, promising revenge. Afterwards Tekka's team can encounter him as an enemy in Area 3F of the Timespace Rift. Tekka's team can recruit him by KO'ing him with a Zenkai Attack. After he is recruited, he will join Tekka's team (allowing him to be selected as playable character) and will appear in the Team's Spaceship. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Saibaking is classified as a Technique type which causes his basic Ki Blast to take the form of an Energy Barrage. As a Technique type, he is strong against Speed type while weak against Power types. *'Cover' - A technique where Saibaking covers a single ally from a Ki-based attack. One of Saibaking's Special Moves. *'Taunt' - Saibaking mocks nearby opponents to enrage them. Saibaking can learn Taunt after reaching Lv. 26. *'Scatter Shot' – Saibaking fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Before it hits, the attack scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. **'Super Scatter Shot''' - A stronger version of Scatter Shot. ***'Full Power Scatter Shot' - An even stronger full power version of Scatter Shot. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – Saibaking fires a yellow energy blast form his mouth. **'Super Mouth Energy Wave' - A stronger version of Mouth Energy Wave. ***'Ultra Mouth Energy Wave' - An even stronger version of Mouth Energy Wave. *'Perfect Regeneration' - A Special Move that allows Saibaking to regenerate his arm to restore health which he can learn after reaching Level 62. *'Planet Geyser' - A powerful energy wave originally used by Dr. Wheelo which can be learned by Saibaking after reaching Level 98. *'Imperial Wrath' - A passive skill that increases damage by 100% when Saibaking's HP is below 10%. *'Fusion' - Despite being a fusion himself, Saibaking can perform two other forms of fusion. **'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the fusion dance with certain characters, Saibaking can perform EX-Fusion. **'Five-Way Fusion' - As a member of Tekka's Team (outside the story), Saibaking can fuse with four other people to create an Ultra Fusion. Fusions Android Saibaking Android Saibaking is the EX-Fusion of Android 55 and Saibaking. Saibabekkon Saibabekkon is the EX-Fusion of Saibaking and the Alien Bekkon. Saibalin Saibalin is the EX-Fusion of Saibaking and the Namekian Moolin. Saibavasabi Saibavasabi is the EX-Fusion of Saibaking and the Saiyan magic user Vasabi. Saibayan Saibayan is the EX-Fusion of Saibaking and the Earthling Beeyan. Gallery DB Fusions Saibamen Fusion Saibaking (Character Profile).png|Saibaking's character profile in Dragon Ball Fusions Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Villains